<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strangers by The_Grey_Lady</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098752">Strangers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady'>The_Grey_Lady</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Empty Nesters [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Witch (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:14:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grey_Lady/pseuds/The_Grey_Lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>During a date night out, Cassie and Sam decide to roleplay as strangers meeting for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cassie Nightingale/Sam Radford</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Empty Nesters [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Strangers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Friday night, and Cassie and Sam were having a casual date night at the microbrewery. After dinner, they played two games of pool, each picking up a win, then took a break to give others a turn on the table.</p><p>They headed to the dance floor, and Sam pulled her close to his body as they started swaying to the music. "You know, sometimes I wish you weren't so good at pool," he said.</p><p>"Tired of losing half the time, huh?" Cassie teased.</p><p>Sam let out a small laugh. "Actually, no, that's not even why," he replied. "It's because it would be fun teaching you how to shoot."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "Oh, so you could stand behind me and show me exactly how to hold the pool cue?"</p><p>Sam smiled and nodded. "Mmhmm. And show you how to lean over the table to get the perfect shot."</p><p>Cassie smirked and shook her head amusedly. "I have a feeling we'd need a more secluded location for the kind of private lesson you're envisioning."</p><p>Sam nodded in agreement "True. We'd have to put a pool table in the basement."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "I'm surprised you said basement and didn't suggest getting a small one for the bedroom."</p><p>Sam laughed. "Well, that would be very convenient, but wouldn't really go with the decor."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "Good point." She glanced over at the pool table, and then back at him. "By the way… I could tell exactly what you were thinking while we were playing. Every time I leaned over, I knew you were picturing yourself right behind me, pressing up against my body."</p><p>Sam smiled and playfully raised his hand. "I plead guilty to thinking dirty thoughts about my beautiful wife."</p><p>Cassie smiled and leaned in closer to him until her lips were almost touching his. "Do you know what <em>I</em> was thinking about each time I leaned over to take a shot?"</p><p>Sam ran his hands up and down her back. "Tell me."</p><p>Cassie moved her lips to his ear and whispered, "The exact same thing as you."</p><p>Sam felt a tingle of arousal rush down his spine. "Cassie," he groaned softly, playfully warning her that she was starting to stir up something inside him. He pressed a kiss to her neck and then to her lips, and smiled as he shook his head at her in disbelief. "You know you're revving me up, don't you?"</p><p>Cassie smiled. "I'd say I'm sorry, but I'm not sure if I am."</p><p>Sam kissed her again. They continued dancing until the song ended, and then he nodded in the general direction of the door. "Do you want to head home?"</p><p>Cassie shook her head. "Not yet." She took his hand and led him over to their table to sit down. She finished the last few sips of her beer, and then gestured toward the pool table. "I think we should play one more round of pool to see who the winner of the night is."</p><p>"Well, I get to take you home with me, so <em>I'm</em> already the winner of the night," he told her.</p><p>Cassie smiled. "That's very sweet."</p><p>"I'm a sweet guy," he agreed.</p><p>Cassie had a slight twinkle in her eye as she said, "I was thinking we might throw a little twist into the evening."</p><p>Sam was intrigued. "What kind of twist?"</p><p>"The kind of twist where we <em>aren't</em> husband and wife," Cassie replied, pausing slightly to gauge his reaction before adding, "We're just two strangers who strike up a conversation, maybe play a quick game of pool."</p><p>Sam's eyes widened with surprise and he lowered his voice. "You want to roleplay <em>here</em>?" he asked her, glancing around at their surroundings. "Out in public?" He wasn't opposed to the idea, but was surprised by it. They were typically more reserved in public, and he liked that she was mixing it up a little.</p><p>"I want to <em>start</em> the roleplay out in public," she confirmed. "Where we finish it depends on how good you are at flirting with strangers."</p><p>He smiled at her as he shook his head slightly. "You know, not one person in Middleton would believe the stories about you."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "What stories?"</p><p>"The stories I'll write in my memoir about all the exciting things I've gotten to do with the calm, angelic Cassie Nightingale," Sam replied with a wink.</p><p>Cassie's smile widened. "And when exactly did you decide to write a memoir?"</p><p>Sam glanced at his watch and then back at her. "About 20 seconds ago when I realized that I should be documenting all of the memorable experiences I have with you."</p><p>"Well, that's a good idea," she replied supportively. "You <em>should</em> write a memoir."</p><p>"Really?" Sam asked, slightly surprised.</p><p>Cassie nodded. "Yes, I think writing is a great creative outlet. However, can I make one suggestion?"</p><p>"Of course."</p><p>"Maybe you should have a separate <em>private</em> memoir just for our eyes only," she said calmly as she gestured between the two of them. "One specifically for the things we wouldn't want the entire world to see." She had an amused smile on her face as she added, "I'm just brainstorming here, thinking of ways to not completely horrify our kids."</p><p>Sam smiled and snapped his fingers before pointing at her. "See, now that's a brilliant idea. We make a great team."</p><p>Cassie grinned. "We do."</p><p>Sam's voice softened a little. "By the way, <em>everything</em> I do with you is memorable and worth documenting, not just the private stuff," he said sincerely. "Every moment with you is amazing."</p><p>Cassie smiled and blew him a kiss across the table. "Ditto."</p><p>"And if you want to create some new material tonight for the private memoir, I'm in," Sam declared. "Let's do it."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>"Absolutely," he replied. "Starting right now, I think we should officially be strangers until one of us decides to <em>thirteen</em> it… deal?"</p><p>Cassie smirked at him turning their safe word into a verb. "Deal. But first, I'm going to freshen up in the restroom."</p><p>"Okay. And then where will you be?"</p><p>Cassie smiled as she casually shrugged. "I guess you'll have to find me," she said flirtingly. She stood up from the table, picked up her purse, and walked away.</p><p>Sam was smiling as he watched her leave, excited to see what the rest of the evening might have in store for them. His gaze temporarily lingered on the tight jeans that perfectly hugged her curves, and then he turned back to the table.</p><p>Sam opened the bill holder that the waitress had dropped off and reviewed the check. He pulled out his wallet, tucked some cash into the holder, and then stood up from the table. He returned his wallet to his pocket as he headed to the restroom himself.</p><p>When Cassie walked out of the women's room, she headed over to the bar, took a seat, and ordered a drink from the bartender. A moment later, she could sense that Sam was approaching, and she smiled to herself.</p><p>He slid onto the bar stool next to her. "Is this seat taken?" he asked.</p><p>Cassie glanced over at him, eyed him for a moment, and then smiled. "It is now."</p><p>"Can I buy you a drink?" he asked.</p><p>Just as the words were out of his mouth, the bartender placed a shot glass in front of her. "Why don't I buy <em>you</em> one?" Cassie replied to Sam, and she pushed the shot glass toward him before requesting another from the bartender.</p><p>Once the bartender had served the second shot, Cassie picked hers up and held it toward Sam. "Cheers."</p><p>"Cheers," Sam replied, and clinked his glass to hers. They both downed the shots, grimacing at the strong taste, and put the glasses back on the bar.</p><p>"You know, you don't strike me as a shot type of girl," Sam remarked.</p><p>"Oh, no?" Cassie turned her body on the stool to face him and crossed her legs. "What type of girl do I strike you as?"</p><p>"I'd say maybe a martini girl," Sam replied.</p><p>A surprised look appeared on her face. "Hm. Any particular reason why?"</p><p>"Because martini drinkers are mysterious and intriguing," he replied, and then with a nod toward her, he added, "And usually really attractive, so you're three for three."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "You know, one might think you were trying to flirt with me."</p><p>"One might be right." Sam smiled at her for a moment, and then asked, "What's your name?"</p><p>Cassie glanced briefly to the side with a twinkle in her eyes. "I'd lose that mysterious vibe if I told you that, wouldn't I?" she asked in a voice as soft and mysterious as the look in her eyes.</p><p>"Yes, you would," Sam confirmed with a nod. "Nameless people are much more interesting to talk to."</p><p>Cassie smiled, amused and charmed by her husband pretending not to be her husband. "So, maybe we should stay strangers," she suggested.</p><p>"Does that mean you want me to leave you alone?" he asked.</p><p>"No, it doesn't." Cassie leaned closer to him and lowered her voice. "It means that I try not to learn too much about the men I may end up having a one-night stand with."</p><p>Sam held his gaze with hers as a surprised smile formed on his lips. He didn't know quite how to respond to that. She was already keeping him on his toes with this roleplay in ways he wasn't expecting.</p><p>Cassie opened her purse to get her wallet, and Sam quickly reached for his own wallet. "Here, let me buy them," he insisted.</p><p>Cassie waved him off. "No, it's okay, I got it."</p><p>"It's the least I can do for the overzealous flirting and the audacious move of asking your name," he told her.</p><p>Cassie laughed and pulled out some money. She dropped it on the bar and then stood up. "Tell you what… I'll pay for now, and we'll go play a game of pool to decide who actually gets to pay. If you win, you can pay me back."</p><p>Sam smirked. "Winner pays, huh? Not typically how a bet works, but okay."</p><p>Cassie gently ran her finger along his arm. "Well, I'm not a typical girl," she said, and then she started to walk past him.</p><p>"Yeah, I can tell," he replied, spinning around on his bar stool to follow her with his eyes.</p><p>Cassie looked back at him over her shoulder and beckoned him with her finger. "The table's empty."</p><p>Sam stood up and followed her to the pool table. They racked the billiard balls, and per her insistence, Sam took the first shot. He sank a ball, took another shot, but missed the second one.</p><p>"You're up," he told her.</p><p>Cassie slowly walked around the table, eyeing the setup and determining her best shot. She finally leaned forward over the table, positioned the pool cue in her hands, and struck the cue ball.</p><p>Cassie missed the relatively easy shot, and Sam narrowed his eyes with surprise.</p><p>As she stood up, she shrugged toward him and said, "I guess I'm not very good at this game." She sucked her bottom lip into her mouth for a moment before she added, "Would you mind teaching me how to shoot?"</p><p>An impressed smile slowly appeared on his lips. She was good at guiding the roleplay exactly where she wanted it to go. "Well, I'd be happy to show you after my turn," he offered.</p><p>"I'd really appreciate that."</p><p>Sam took his turn, sinking another ball, and then missed the next shot. He put his cue down and walked over to her, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt. "Let me help you," he said. "Which ball do you want to go for?"</p><p>Cassie eyed the table. "Uh, the 4, I guess."</p><p>"Okay, show me how you'd set up the shot."</p><p>Cassie positioned herself holding her pool cue, lining up the shot to send the white cue ball toward the purple ball. She glanced up at him standing beside her and held his gaze for a second. "How's this?"</p><p>Sam moved into position partially behind her, and she hummed softly as his body pressed up against hers. His right arm reached around her body to grab the tail end of the pool cue beside her right hand. His left hand reached forward and rested against her left hand holding the top of the stick.</p><p>He pulled gently on the pool cue with his right hand, sliding the tip of it back and forth between the opening she'd formed with her left hand. "See how it slides in and out like that?"</p><p>"Mmhmm," she replied, waiting for him to continue.</p><p>"That's all, I just wanted to point that out," Sam said.</p><p>Cassie smiled at him. "So, now what… I just thrust it forward?"</p><p>Sam nodded. "Thrust it forward." He squeezed her hand as it clutched the pool cue, adding, "You can thrust it hard and quick, or slow and easy, whatever your preference might be. Sometimes a shot calls for a delicate touch, sometimes a rougher one."</p><p>Cassie hummed lightly at the innuendo as she looked back at him. "Thanks for the tip."</p><p>Sam leaned in closer to her ear. "You know, if you want more than just a tip tonight, I'm your guy."</p><p>A smile formed on her lips. They had never talked this way to each other in public before, not to this extent. While no one could actually hear what they were saying, the possibility of it was arousing… being out in public added another level of excitement to the roleplay.</p><p>Their gazes were locked and they smiled at each other for a few moments before Cassie nodded toward the table. "I should probably take the shot now," she said softly.</p><p>Sam stepped back from her and folded his arms across his chest. She took her shot, sinking the purple ball as she'd intended, and then turned around to look at Sam with a smile.</p><p>"Very good," he told her.</p><p>"Great teaching," she said, patting him on the chest.</p><p>Sam rested his hand over hers, holding it against his chest. "You're a very fast learner."</p><p>Cassie leaned toward him until her lips were dangerously close to his, and Sam thought she was going to kiss him. Instead, she whispered, "I hope you don't mind if I kick your butt at this game."</p><p>Sam smiled and let her hand go. "You know, I feel like you might be hustling me."</p><p>Cassie batted her eyelashes at him. "Do I look like a girl who hustles?"</p><p>"You look like a girl who knows her way around a pool cue," he said.</p><p>Cassie smiled. "I know my way around a lot of things," she said, and walked over to set up her next shot.</p><p>They played for a few more minutes until Sam took his final shot to win the game. He put his pool cue down and walked over to her on the other side of the pool table.</p><p>"Good game," she said as she offered her hand, and he shook it.</p><p>"Thank you." Sam's eyes connected with hers. "So, besides getting to pay for your drink now, do I also get some sort of prize for winning?"</p><p>"What'd you have in mind?" she replied as she took a step closer to him.</p><p>Sam put his hands on her waist as he gave her a sly smile. "Oh, I think you know exactly what's on my mind."</p><p>Cassie leaned in closer. "Let's get out of here," she whispered, and he nodded. She grabbed her purse, and Sam took her hand and led her toward the door.</p><p>They walked outside and headed toward Sam's car. He unlocked it with the remote as they approached and he walked her to the passenger door. Before opening it, he pressed her up against the door and leaned in to kiss her deeply, unleashing the passion that he'd been holding back all night. Cassie moaned softly into the kiss as her hands went to his waist to pull him closer.</p><p>When he pulled back from her, he asked, "So, you wanna go back to my place?"</p><p>Cassie thought for a moment, and then gently shook her head. "There's somewhere else I want to go."</p><p>…</p><p>They got into the car, and Cassie asked him to drive to her shop. He was confused as to why, but he complied and headed toward Main Street. He parked in front of the store and they both walked to the door.</p><p>"So, this is where I work," Cassie said as she unlocked the door with her keys.</p><p>"Seems like a nice place," Sam remarked, still uncertain about what they were doing there.</p><p>"Thank you." Cassie pushed the door open and they walked inside, and she immediately locked the door behind them, which surprised him. She didn't turn the shop lights on… she took his hand and led him toward the back of the store, stopping at a table that had a display of lotions.</p><p>Cassie opened up a bottle and put a few drops on her hand, and then offered some to Sam. "Here..."</p><p>He held out his palm and she dropped some liquid into it. "Did we stop here for hand sanitizer?" Sam asked confusedly. He smelled his hand and added, "That smells like oranges?"</p><p>Cassie smiled and rubbed her palms together as he did the same. "No, but it was right here, and we don't know how clean those pool cues were."</p><p>"Good point." Sam looked around the store, and then back to her. "So… what <em>are</em> we doing here?"</p><p>Cassie folded her arms across her chest. "Well, I just had this feeling that maybe you're looking for a job."</p><p>Sam was caught off guard by that response, and then he nodded and played along. "I actually am between jobs right now, yes."</p><p>"Well, it just so happens that I'm hiring," Cassie replied. "So, I thought I'd show you around… maybe do a little interview."</p><p>Sam liked the creativity she was throwing into this roleplay. "What kind of job is it?"</p><p>Cassie stepped closer to him and ran her hands up the front of his body to his shoulders. "You'd be my personal assistant," she told him. "I'd rely on you day and night to make my life easier."</p><p>"Well, that sounds like a job I'd be good at," he replied in a husky voice, and he leaned his face closer to hers. "Especially the night part."</p><p>Cassie hummed softly before their lips connected in a passionate kiss, and when she pulled back, she said, "I'd like to confirm that for myself. Come with me."</p><p>Sam followed her to the storage room at the back of the shop, and then to a door on the side wall of the room. He knew it led to another storage area, but he'd never been up there.</p><p>Cassie opened the door to reveal a staircase, and she flipped a switch on the wall to turn on a light in the stairwell. Sam followed her up the stairs to another door that Cassie pushed open, and she turned on the light inside the room.</p><p>Sam looked around as they stepped into the room. It was small, but neat, clean, and organized. There were shelves holding stacks of neatly labeled boxes and various display cases. There was a couch against one of the walls. Next to that was a table with some file folders stacked neatly in the corner. Next to the table, there was an open door to what appeared to be a bathroom.</p><p>"This is an extra storage space and sort of a makeshift office," Cassie explained, and then nodded toward him as she added, "And a place to bring guys that I pick up in bars for job interviews... or just for fun."</p><p>Sam moved closer to her, backing her up against the nearest wall. "And exactly how many guys have you brought up here?" he asked her, getting close enough to brush his lips against hers.</p><p>"Too many to count," she whispered. Her arms wrapped around him and pulled his body up against hers as she breathily added, "Sometimes more than one at a time."</p><p>Sam groaned at the thought. "Ah, you're one of those bad girls."</p><p>"Mmhmm, very bad," she murmured, and then she pressed her lips against his.</p><p>As their tongues began a passionate dance, his hand slipped up the front of her shirt, caressing her stomach on the way to her chest. Soon his hand was cupping and squeezing one of her breasts over her bra, and Cassie moaned softly into the kiss.</p><p>When their lips separated, Sam stared into her eyes as he moved his hand to her other breast. "Does that feel good?" he asked her.</p><p>"Mmhmm," she replied with a nod.</p><p>"Is this part of the interview?"</p><p>Cassie smiled. "Well, I do need someone who's good with his hands," she said. "Sometimes the boss needs a nice massage at the end of the day."</p><p>Sam leaned in close to her lips. "I'll massage you wherever you want," he murmured before kissing her.</p><p>As they kissed, he continued squeezing her breasts, and when he started to move his hand down toward the waistband of her jeans, she captured his wrist with her hand as she broke the kiss.</p><p>"Wait a second," she said softly. "I forgot to mention that there's one very important rule that every man needs to respect up here."</p><p>Sam narrowed his eyes with intrigue. "Oh yeah? What's the rule?"</p><p>Cassie put her hands on his chest and gently pushed him back from her. "That <em>I'm</em> in charge."</p><p>Sam's eyes widened slightly, more turned on by that phrase than he thought he'd be. He took a few steps back from her, holding up his hands in surrender, smirking slightly as he replied, "Yes, ma'am."</p><p>"That means I call the shots, and you do as I say." Cassie gestured to her body with both hands. "And there is no more touching <em>this</em> until I tell you that you can touch it," she continued, and then she cocked her head to the side. "Understood?"</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow at her sudden transformation into the leader role. He was surprised by it, but excited and aroused. "Yeah… you're the boss," he agreed.</p><p>Cassie smiled. "Good." She gently patted him on the cheek and then walked past him. Sam spun around and watched her as she walked over to the couch.</p><p>There was a blanket neatly folded over the arm of it. She picked it up, opened it, and lay it across the cushions of the couch, and then she sat down in the center of the couch.</p><p>Cassie crossed her legs, rested her hands in her lap, and nodded toward him. "Take off your clothes."</p><p>Sam's eyes widened at the request. "Wow. You get right to the point."</p><p>"I don't like to waste time," Cassie said with a casual shrug.</p><p>Sam hadn't seen his wife like this before, and he loved it. He took a few steps toward the couch, and pulled his shirt up over his head, revealing the toned muscles of his abs, chest, and arms.</p><p>Cassie hummed approvingly at his body and gave him an impressed nod. "You look like you work out," she remarked.</p><p>"I stay pretty active," he confirmed, still holding his shirt in his hand.</p><p>"Are those arms as firm as they look?" she asked him.</p><p>"<em>Everything</em> is as firm as it looks," he replied. "Including the parts you can't see yet."</p><p>Cassie smirked. "Well, then… show me more."</p><p>Sam tossed his shirt onto the couch. He stepped out of his shoes, unbuckled his belt, and then slowly pushed down his pants. He stepped out of them, and then lifted up one foot at a time to remove his socks.</p><p>Sam's hands went to the waistband of his boxers, and as he was about to push them down, Cassie held up her hand.</p><p>"You can leave those on for now," she said.</p><p>Sam put his hands on his hips. "All right," he replied. "But I gotta tell you, if you liked the top, you're going to <em>really</em> like the bottom."</p><p>Cassie smiled and stood up from the couch. She walked toward him and circled him completely, eyeing his body from top to bottom. They were both quiet… the only sound in the room was the clicks of her high heels against the floor.</p><p>She stopped in front of him and ran her hands over his chest and down his arms. She squeezed his biceps. "Yup, they're as firm as they look," she declared. "Flex for me."</p><p>Sam flexed his arms, tightening them beneath her fingers, and she nodded approvingly. "Wow, even firmer now," she said, caressing up and down his arms. "One might say they're hard as a rock."</p><p>She slid one hand up to cradle his neck as she pressed her lips against his. As she kissed him, her other hand slid down the front of his body and cupped his cock through his boxers.</p><p>Sam groaned softly into the kiss as Cassie muttered, "Mm, I think I <em>will</em> like the bottom as much as the top."</p><p>Sam smiled against her lips before kissing her again, and when they separated, she took a step back from him. Sam watched as she gripped the bottom hem of her shirt and pulled it up over her head. She tossed it onto the couch with his shirt.</p><p>His eyes were drawn to her breasts covered by her lacy bra. Breasts that he had given countless hours of attention to, and yet was still enamored with every time he saw them.</p><p>Cassie observed him looking at her body and she stepped closer to him. "You want to touch me."</p><p>Sam lifted his gaze to her eyes. "I do," he confirmed.</p><p>"You want to do more than just <em>touch</em> me," she added. "Right?"</p><p>"Yes, I do," he said.</p><p>"Well, I have one question for you," she said, and then she reached for his left hand and brushed her thumb over his wedding ring. "What would your wife say about that?"</p><p>Sam froze for a second - he wasn't expecting that comment from her. He just assumed they'd both ignore the rings during the roleplay. He paused a moment, and then he glanced down at the ring on her left hand.</p><p>"Probably the same thing your husband would say," he countered.</p><p>Cassie's lips curved into a smile. "Touché."</p><p>Sam nodded. "I'm very good at touché-ing."</p><p>Cassie's smile widened. "Well, it just so happens that my extremely handsome husband and I have an understanding."</p><p>"Is that so?" Sam asked with an intrigued look. "Tell me more about it."</p><p>"Well, we have both agreed that we can do whatever we want with whomever we want," Cassie explained. "As long as we give each other the full details."</p><p>Sam's eyes widened with faux-surprise. "That's so weird, my wife and I are the exact same way."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "What a coincidence."</p><p>"Isn't it?"</p><p>"You know, I don't know anything about her, but she sounds amazing."</p><p>Sam smiled and nodded. "Oh, she is." He started to reach for her with both hands and then quickly stopped himself. "Oops." He quickly clenched his fists and pulled them back to his sides.</p><p>Cassie raised an eyebrow. "Almost got a strike against you."</p><p>"I caught myself," he replied. </p><p>Cassie stepped closer to him and placed her hands on his abs. She slowly moved them up to his chest and guided him backwards a few steps until his back was against the wall.</p><p>Sam watched her hands glide over him, trying to ignore how badly he wanted to touch her body in return. His hands were at his sides, his fingers anxiously tapping against his thighs. Not being able to touch her made him crave her even more.</p><p>Cassie was caressing his body delicately, purposefully, and she knew it was driving him crazy. She could see it in his eyes, she could see his fingers struggling not to reach for her.</p><p>Sam watched as she brought her hand up to her face and gently ran her tongue against her palm to moisten it. He knew what that meant, and he swallowed hard in anticipation of her next move.</p><p>As expected, Cassie slipped her hand into his boxers and wrapped it around his cock. She slid her hand up and down his shaft, and Sam groaned at her motions. "Jesus," he breathed.</p><p>Cassie brushed her thumb over the head of his cock and the moisture that had gathered there. "You like that?" she asked him in that breathy voice that she knew he loved.</p><p>Sam nodded. "Yes, I do," he replied. "I like it a lot."</p><p>Cassie had a sexy look in her eyes as she cupped his balls and massaged them with her fingers, making him groan louder. His desires were building up inside him with nowhere to go; he couldn't unleash them on her like he'd normally do, and it made every touch from her even more erotically scintillating. He was starting to get a sense of what she must feel when he's the one in control.</p><p>Cassie loved hearing his reactions of pleasure, every grunt and groan as her hand explored his boxers. When she finally pulled her hand out, she turned around to face away from him and then glanced back at him over her shoulder. "Take off my bra."</p><p>Sam reached for the clasp, savoring those few seconds of touching her as he slowly undid it, letting his fingers linger against her back.</p><p>Cassie turned to face him as she pulled the bra from her body. She dropped it to the floor, and then brought her hands up to her breasts. She caressed them like he would, squeezed them, cupped them, tweaked her own nipples.</p><p>Sam was nibbling on his bottom lip as he watched her, his eyes shifting from her face to her chest as she enticed him in the most sensual of ways. She was so sexy, and he could feel the arousal in every part of his body.</p><p>"You know, my husband is very fond of these. He once referred to them as magnificent works of art," Cassie said, glancing down at her breasts, and then she nodded toward him. "What do <em>you</em> think?"</p><p>"I think your husband is the luckiest man on earth," Sam replied sincerely, and he couldn't help but give her his usual husbandly adoring look as he added, "You are so beautiful."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "Thank you." She stepped closer to him, embracing him in a hug and pressing her chest against his.</p><p>He loved feeling her body against his, and he struggled not to hug her back. "You're killing me, you know that." </p><p>"Mmhmm," she replied, and then whispered into his ear, "You know what I want you to do right now?"</p><p>"Hopefully the same thing <em>I </em>want to do," he replied.</p><p>"I want you," she whispered, paused for a moment, and then finished, "…to go sit on the couch." She pulled back from him with a smile.</p><p>Sam exhaled a breath and shook his head slightly, a small smile on his lips. "All I can say is… I better get this damn job."</p><p>Cassie smiled at that and gestured toward the couch. "Get over there." Sam walked toward the couch, but before he sat down, she added, "And lose the shorts."</p><p>Those words were like music to his ears… it meant he was one step closer to having her. He took his boxers off and sat in the center of the couch.</p><p>She slowly walked toward him, topless, still in her jeans and high heels, and looking completely ravishing. He wanted to cover each of her breasts with his mouth. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair as he kissed and sucked on her neck. He wanted to peel away the denim fabric sheathing her slender legs and touch every inch of skin underneath.</p><p>Cassie stood in front of the couch and took in the sight of him. His body that was toned and muscular and strong, his cock that was hard and ready for her, his eyes that were gleaming with intense desire.</p><p>She stepped out of her heels, unbuttoned her jeans, and turned around before she pushed them down. She bent over to take the jeans off past her feet, giving him an amazing view to salivate over.</p><p>Cassie turned around to face him, smoothing out the waistband of her thong, and he was staring at her with a glimmer in his eyes.</p><p>"I echo my earlier statement," Sam said. "Your husband is the luckiest man on earth."</p><p>Cassie smiled. He was generous with his compliments and they were always sincere. "Yeah, well, I feel pretty lucky myself," she calmly replied. "I try to remind him of that often."</p><p>Sam smiled warmly at her as he replied, "I bet he knows."</p><p>Cassie had been so focused on teasing him and building up <em>his</em> arousal that she'd been able to ignore her own. But now it was hitting her just how powerful the effects of their foreplay and words were on her body. She was so wet for him and was aching to be touched <em>anywhere</em>, and it was hard not to just throw herself onto his lap.</p><p>She maintained her composure and put her hands on her hips. "I'm going to get on the couch with you," she told him, and with a stern look of warning, she added, "But the rules are still in effect… no touching. Keep those hands in check."</p><p>Sam interlocked his hands behind his head and casually leaned back against the couch. "Look, they're all the way back here," he said, and then beckoned her toward him with his head. "Come here."</p><p>Cassie joined him on the couch, settling on her knees over his lap and resting her weight on his legs. Placing both palms against his chest, she leaned in and their lips met in a passionate kiss. He kissed her hungrily, desperately, with every ounce of energy he had. His hands fell from behind his head down to the couch, digging into the blanket they were sitting on.</p><p>The kiss left them both panting for breath, but she immediately began kissing and sucking on his neck. Sam was groaning his approval for both the feel of her lips on his neck and of her body constantly brushing against his cock.</p><p>He could barely contain his hands anymore, he just kept squeezing the blanket tighter in his fists. He realized that having to consciously fight the urge to touch her was probably more difficult than if his hands had actually been restrained.</p><p>Cassie kissed his neck and chest and then made her way back up to his lips. She cradled his face with both of her hands as she calmly said to him, "Before I let you touch me, I want you to do something for me."</p><p>"Anything," Sam quickly replied.</p><p>Cassie leaned in closer to his face. "Tell me what you want to do to the woman you met at a bar who won't even tell you her name," she whispered against his lips.</p><p>"Everything," he muttered, the single word dripping with lust and need. "I want to kiss her… and lick her… and run my hands all over her body." He moved his lips close to her ear, whispering, "I want to fuck her and make her moan like crazy until she comes."</p><p>Cassie hummed with approval as the words sent tingles through her entire body. It amazed her just how much a little dirty talk from her husband turned her on. It had surprised Sam, too, when he'd first discovered the effect it had on her, and he loved arousing her with his words.</p><p>Cassie softly brushed her lips against his. "Mmm, she would like that very much," she murmured before she kissed him. The grip that Sam's hands had on the blanket loosened in anticipation of her finally giving him the okay to touch her.</p><p>When she pulled back from the kiss, she breathlessly declared, "I'm still in charge, but you can touch me."</p><p>With a relieved groan, Sam's hands immediately went to her thighs and his lips were on her breasts within seconds. He kissed and sucked on them like he needed them to survive, and she was moaning her approval at finally feeling his touch on her body.</p><p>Cassie closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she muttered, "Use your teeth." He quickly complied, taking a nipple between his teeth and tugging on it roughly, and she groaned with pleasure.</p><p>He tugged on her nipple again and then soothed it with some light suction before moving to her other breast. As he alternated between them, he continued caressing her body with both hands, leaving no inch of her untouched. He was making up for lost time and she was enjoying every second of it.</p><p>Cassie started to rock gently against him, grinding herself against his leg to get friction against her clit. She had a desperate need to be connected with him, and she wrapped her hand around his cock. "I need you inside me," she said with urgency. "Right now."</p><p>Cassie raised herself up on her knees and pushed the front of her thong to the side instead of taking it off. Sam guided his cock to her entrance and she lowered herself down onto him, clutching his shoulders with both hands for balance. "Oh, God," she sighed as he filled her.</p><p>Sam ran his hands up and down her sides. "Fuck, that's good," he groaned.</p><p>Their gazes were locked as Cassie started rocking her hips, riding him, moving up and down the length of him. Soft whimpers began escaping her throat as pleasure started to build inside her.</p><p>She moved in a sensual rhythm on top of him as Sam's hands and lips roamed her body. He kissed her neck, her chest, her shoulders, wherever his lips could reach. "God, you're incredible," he muttered.</p><p>"Not so bad yourself," she breathed in between groans.</p><p>His hands came to rest on her hips, and he began pulling her body toward him, increasing the pace of her motions. "Oh, yes," Cassie muttered, enjoying the sensations of the new rhythm. "That feels so good."</p><p>They continued for a minute before Cassie wanted to change positions. She shifted her body off of him to lie horizontally on the couch, and he positioned himself over her.</p><p>Cassie pulled his face down to hers for a passionate kiss. Her tongue tangled with his until she was out of breath, and when their lips separated, she panted, "Make me come with your mouth."</p><p>Sam hummed contently and kissed her again before replying, "Your wish is my command."</p><p>"Actually, my <em>command</em> is your command," Cassie corrected him with a smile. "Because I'm in charge, remember?"</p><p>Sam smirked. "Right, my mistake."</p><p>With a sly smile, Cassie sucked her lower lip between her teeth and subtly started pushing down on his shoulders. "Only your mouth," she told him.</p><p>Sam pulled off her thong, and then dove right in between her legs, letting his tongue delve into the wetness glistening on her folds. Cassie's soft moans started up as he began licking her, nibbling her, caressing her with his lips. His mouth touched every centimeter of her core as she urged him on with her constant groans.</p><p>He sucked on her clit and massaged it with the flat of his tongue until she was close to coming, and then he moved his mouth away from it to give her time to cool down. As he lightly kissed her inner thighs, Cassie was watching him, her head propped up on the arm of the couch.</p><p>She was lightly stroking her fingers through his hair. "This is earning you major interview points," she said calmly.</p><p>Sam lifted his head to look at her with a smirk. "Glad I have some skills you're looking for."</p><p>"So far, very impressive ones."</p><p>Sam returned to kissing her thighs and exploring her with his tongue for a bit before moving back to her clit. As he focused his attention directly on that one spot, the pleasure began building up inside of her like a simmering pot of water getting ready to boil over. Her moans started escalating, her hips started to buck as the stimulation intensified.</p><p>"Oh, God," she moaned through ragged breaths. "Right there… I'm close."</p><p>Sam continued the skillful motions of his tongue until Cassie's moans turned into continuous whimpers. He felt her trembling around him as her climax hit and the pleasure took over her body.</p><p>"Oh, my God," she panted repeatedly as she unraveled before him. "Oh, my God." She squeezed her fists in his hair as she rode out the sensations of her climax.</p><p>He began softly kissing and licking his way up her body, taking his time to let her recover. When he reached her lips, he kissed her deeply as he guided himself back to her opening, eager to be inside her again.</p><p>As Cassie felt his cock ease back into her, she moaned into the kiss before slowly pulling back from him. "I have one more thing I want you to do for me," she told him.</p><p>"What's that?" Sam asked.</p><p>Cassie pulled his face closer and kissed him softly. "Show me what you wanted to do to me when you were teaching me how to shoot pool."</p><p>Sam glanced quickly down at their connected bodies, and then back at her. "Uh, I think I'm about to," he countered.</p><p>Cassie smiled. "No, I mean… let's go to the table." She nodded toward the table beside the couch.</p><p>Sam raised an eyebrow as a smile fell on his lips… he was excited by that idea. Not just to play out the fantasy he'd had in his head earlier that evening, but the couch was narrow and not exactly conducive to their needs.</p><p>He stood up from the couch, and then extended a hand to help her up. She grabbed the blanket from the couch and folded it to a smaller size. When they walked to the table, she lay it down as a cushioning to make it more comfortable.</p><p>"So, I believe I was in a position like this," she said, and then she leaned over the table as if she was lining up a shot on the pool table, even pretending to hold an invisible pool cue.</p><p>"And I was right about here." He stepped behind her and leaned over her body to help her with her make-believe shot.</p><p>Cassie groaned contently as his cock pressed against her from behind, and she glanced back at his face. "And what did you imagine doing to me next?"</p><p>Sam ran his hands down her back to her ass and squeezed her cheeks, and then slipped them around to her front to squeeze her breasts. "I wanted to touch you all over," he replied in his low, husky voice. "And then I wanted to pull your jeans down, bend you further over the table, and bury my cock inside you."</p><p>Cassie hummed her approval, glanced down at her legs and then back at his face. "Well, the jeans are gone," she said, and she locked her gaze with his for a moment before she added, "Show me the rest."</p><p>Sam didn't need to be told twice. He put his hand on the center of her back and gently pushed her upper body toward the table. She braced herself on her forearms, relieved the blanket was there for some padding, as he positioned himself behind her.</p><p>Sam guided his cock to her opening and easily slid into her wetness in one quick motion, and they both groaned with pleasure. "Jesus," Cassie breathed, letting her head fall forward.</p><p>"You're so wet," he muttered, gyrating his hips a little while he was buried inside her. "And so tight."</p><p>Cassie groaned loudly and gyrated against him in response as she urged, "Fuck me."</p><p>Sam gripped her hips and began thrusting into her from behind with quick, shallow thrusts. He wanted to make her come again before he did, so he was trying to pace himself. He watched his cock slide in and out of her heat, listened to her moans, watched her push back at him for more of an impact.</p><p>"Is this what you wanted?" he asked her. "A stranger to fuck you over the pool table?"</p><p>Oh, how she loved to hear words like that come out of his mouth. "Mmhmm," Cassie hummed positively as her head hung forward, staring down at the table as she focused on the pleasure coursing through her body. "Feels so good," she muttered.</p><p>As his thrusts continued, Sam's eyes wandered over the delicate muscles of her back, the perfectly symmetrical peaks of her shoulder blades, the curve of her spine down the center. He ran his hand up and down her back a few times, and then over the curve of one of her ass cheeks before he squeezed it.</p><p>Feeling his hand on her ass, Cassie lifted her head and glanced back at him. "I think I've been bad," she said to him with a sly smile.</p><p>Sam smirked at what she was leading into. "Oh, I <em>know</em> you've been bad." He cocked his head to the side. "You need someone to punish you?"</p><p>"I'll let you decide that," she replied, then returned her gaze forward and waited for his next move.</p><p>Sam ran his hand over her ass cheek again and then lightly smacked it, sending a jolt of arousal through her body that forced a small gasp of surprise from her. "Oh, God," she muttered.</p><p>Sam caressed her other cheek before giving it a light smack. Cassie loved it, and she groaned approvingly in response.</p><p>"Are you still feeling like a bad girl?" he asked her.</p><p>"Mmhmm," she muttered, nodding her head, and then added, "I think I need a few more."</p><p>Sam obligingly smacked her ass a few more times, evoking groans of pleasure from her each time, and then rubbed her cheeks comfortingly with his hands. Cassie's orgasm had been steadily building and those extra bursts of arousal brought it even closer.</p><p>Sam had slowed down his thrusts for a few moments while spanking her, and he now picked up his pace again. He heard Cassie softly whimper, "Oh, fuck," under her breath as he began slamming into her more powerfully.</p><p>She reached her hand down between her legs to start rubbing her clit. Sam noticed, and within seconds, his arm was around her waist and his hand was pushing hers away.</p><p>"I got it," he said as his fingers replaced hers. He began moving them quickly against her clit as his hard thrusts continued. Sam wanted her to relax and enjoy what he was doing to her, he wanted to be the one to bring her pleasure.</p><p>Cassie stretched her arms out forward, letting her upper body and her head relax against the table. With the side of her face resting against the blanket, she closed her eyes as he worked on bringing her to another climax.</p><p>It didn't take long. Her moans quickly grew louder until she breathlessly muttered, "Oh, God, I'm coming." Her body quivered against the table as her climax ripped through her, wave after wave of pleasure. "Oh, my God," she moaned before huffing out some shallow breaths. "Jesus."</p><p>Sam's own release was within reach, and he grabbed her hips and picked up the pace of his thrusts again. His grunts grew louder as he neared his climax, and he suddenly pulled out of her. He quickly stroked his cock until his release began to spill onto her lower back and his loud groan echoed through the room.</p><p>When he was finished, he ran his hands along the sides of her body with a softly muttered, "God, that was amazing."</p><p>"Mmhmm," Cassie agreed as she pushed herself up onto her forearms. She glanced back at him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "With a twist at the end."</p><p>Sam smiled sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I figured you wouldn't want a stranger finishing inside you," he offered, staying in character. "Just being thoughtful."</p><p>"Well, I do appreciate thoughtfulness," she remarked with a smirk. "And I don't mind getting a little messy."</p><p>Sam smiled slyly. "Yeah, I had a feeling." He looked at her back. "And I gotta say, messy looks <em>really</em> good on you," he said with an approving nod.</p><p>Cassie smiled amusedly. "So I've heard." It wasn't a secret that he was fond of occasionally finishing on her body... she knew how sexy he found the end result to be.</p><p>Sam glanced around the room looking for something, and then said, "Hold on." He stepped over to the bathroom, grabbed some tissues from inside, and then returned to her.</p><p>Sam used the tissues to wipe off her back, and then returned to the bathroom to flush them. He took a minute to clean himself up before heading back out to her.</p><p>Cassie was now sitting on the couch with the blanket partially wrapped around her. He quickly pulled on his boxers and then collapsed down next to her on the couch with a heavy sigh.</p><p>Sam put one arm around her and pulled her closer. "So, did I get the job?"</p><p>Cassie wrinkled her nose and looked at him with a slight grimace. "You know, I have a few other applicants coming in, so I'll have to let you know after I meet with them."</p><p>Sam's eyes widened. "Wow. Didn't realize the job competition was so stiff." He winced a little. "Pun not intended."</p><p>Cassie giggled and pressed her lips to his. When she pulled back, she lightly kissed his cheek before she said, "Thirteen?"</p><p>"Thirteen," he agreed, and then he shook his head in disbelief. "Okay, I gotta be honest with you… my wife seducing me in a storage area over top of her store while pretending to <em>not</em> be my wife was not anywhere remotely in my head as an option for how this evening would go."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "I know. I threw a few twists at the man who hates surprises."</p><p>"Trust me, I didn't hate a single thing about tonight's surprises," he said with a smirk. "And I noticed you had an urge to be in charge this time, huh?"</p><p>"I did," Cassie replied with a smile. "And you went along with it really well."</p><p>"I tried my best, but honestly, it was a struggle," he admitted with a laugh, and then was quick to clarify, "I mean, I loved it, don't get me wrong, but the not-touching you part was hard when you were that close to me."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "Yeah, I could tell."</p><p>"It made for some great foreplay, though," he added with a satisfied nod.</p><p>"I thought so, too," she agreed, and she leaned in a little closer with a smile. "I kind of liked telling you what to do."</p><p>Sam smirked. "Uh oh."</p><p>Cassie laughed and reached for his hand. "But for the record, I like <em>you</em> telling <em>me</em> what to do even more."</p><p>Sam smiled, and was quiet for a moment as he affectionately stroked his fingers through her hair. He was looking at her with warmth and affection as he softly said, "I love you, Cassie."</p><p>"I know you do. I feel it every time you look at me," Cassie assured him.</p><p>Sam smiled. "Good."</p><p>Cassie returned the smile. "And I love you, too," she added, and then she just stared at him for a few seconds. "And I love this part."</p><p>"Which part?"</p><p>Cassie draped her arm across his stomach as she cuddled up against him. "Just lying with you and talking like this… pillow talk."</p><p>Sam smiled. "I love it, too." He glanced around him at the couch, then back at her. "Even when there are technically no pillows."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "I guess it's <em>couch talk</em> tonight."</p><p>"I guess it is," he agreed, smiling at her. "We can talk some more later in bed with some actual pillows."</p><p>Cassie smiled. "I'd like that." She rested her head against his chest.</p><p>"We can talk about how our first married Halloween is coming up," Sam said, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "And what we should do to celebrate it."</p><p>Cassie looked up at him, smiling, and was quiet for a moment.</p><p>"What?" he prompted her.</p><p>"Nothing. I just love that the man who used to hate Halloween now thinks about things like how to celebrate our first married Halloween," she said, still smiling.</p><p>Sam smiled. "I didn't <em>hate</em> Halloween, I just wasn't overly enthusiastic about it."</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"And now I love it because you love it," he said. "How could I not love something that makes you so happy?"</p><p>Cassie smiled and rested her head back against his chest. "<em>You</em> make me happy."</p><p>…</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>